


Portrait of Lady Loki

by tyger66



Category: Avengers (Comic), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Artstuffs, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Lady Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyger66/pseuds/tyger66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A profile drawing of Lady Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of Lady Loki

Simple drawing done with pencil and paper. Edited slightly to clean up some of the lines.

**Author's Note:**

> http://tyger66.deviantart.com/


End file.
